COG Armor
Coalition Armor or PlatesGears of War: Aspho FieldsGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant were multiple types of body armor that was worn by soldiers of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. It is made up of an unknown, thick, metal alloy that is found on the planet of Sera. A common feature between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are also lights that are on certain areas of the armor and power pack.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 68 Armor Types Standard Issue Armor The most common armor in the COG Army is the standard infantry armor. It is a light shade of blue with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster' that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing Gears to carry two weapons on their back. The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will not withstand concentrated or sustained gunfire, especially high-caliber Locust weapons such as the Hammerburst and the Troika. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the rest of the body, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the limbs. The armor is so strong and thick that multiple shots from an assault rifle give only bruises to the wearer. Eventually, however, with enough gunfire, the wearer's ribs will begin to break. Gears seen wearing this type of armor: * Lt. Minh Young Kim, Delta Squad * Pvt. Anthony Carmine, Delta * Pvt. Benjamin Carmine, Delta * Pvt. Gyules, Alpha Squad * Pvt. Damon Baird, Sigma Squad Unknown Type of Armor This armor is most notably worn by Marcus Fenix, Jace Stratton and Victor Hoffman. It is grey, exceptionally bulky, and has a sort of hunchback look. The extra large glowing straps along the shoulders indicate that it may actually be an extra backpack attachment on the standard issue COG armor, thus giving it the bulky, hunchback appearance. * Cpl. Jace Stratton, Alpha-7 * Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Delta-1 * Col. Victor Hoffman Custom Armor Some Gears, due to lack of supplies or personal preference, customize their armor. Many conscripts from Operation Lifeboat have crude, makeshift armor since supplies go to frontline troops and not support units. However, various Gears, including Tai Kaliso, have made additions to their armor. Some Gears that were left behind during E-Day and the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, such as Bernadette Mataki, had to do field repairs while on the move to Jacinto Plateau. Other Gears wear mixed and matched pieces of armor from different armor variants. * Pvt. Dizzy Wallin, Rig 314 * Cpl. Tai Kaliso, Delta Squad * Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, Delta Squad * Pvt. Clayton Carmine, Delta Squad * Cpl. Dominic Santiago * Chairman Richard Prescott Summertime Armor In summer, due to the hot climate, Gears would use a different type of armor; a stripped down version of the standard COG armor. It is sleeveless and uses a less bulky chest piece with thinner leg and foot armor to promote comfort for the Gears in high temperatures. It is slightly weaker than the standard armor due to less protective plating, but is mostly the same. Standard-Issue Summertime COG Armor Damon Baird Nash Keith Paul Jynx Pendulum Wars-era Armor Gears' armor during this period was similar to Locust War armor. Their armor included backpacks, medical kits and anything a Gear needed out in the field. A major difference from the Locust War era armor was that the Pendulum Wars-era armor was green in color.Gears of War: The Quickening. Both Fenix's and Tai's armor is green, while Fenix is seen in a flashback four years before E-Day, and Tai is seen fighting at Aspho Fields in green armor. *Cpl. Marcus Fenix, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Cpl. Tai Kaliso, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Pvt. Carlos Santiago, 26th Royal Tyran infantry Onyx Guard Armor Members of the elite Onyx Guard wore unique variants of standard COG armor. Their armor is completely black with the exception of the glowing eyes of their helmets, a single glowing strip down the center of the chest plate, and two glowing spots on the back shoulder blades. Onyx Guard armor also covers the wearer completely as apposed to most other COG suits. Also, there appears to be more armor plates, meaning that the Onyx Guard armor is stronger than the standard COG armor. *Cpt. Paul Dury *Cpl. Rivera *Cpl. Lowe *Cadet Sofia Hendrik Female Armor Female Gears' armor is pretty much a scaled down version of the standard armor. To fit the shape of the female body, the armor is more slender. The leg armor and boots are smaller. The chest plate is also smaller, but rounder for obvious reasons, with a lower cut collar. It has a thinner waist section. The gauntlets are also thinner but longer than the standard male Gear version. It is unknown what type of helmets they wear, if any. Known wearers: *Maj. Helena Stroud, 26th Royal Tyran Infantry *Lt. Anya Stroud, Delta-One *Sgt. Alex Brand, Foxtrot *Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, Delta-One *Pvt. Samantha Byrne, Delta-One *Pvt. Alicia Valera, Zeta-Six Other = Combat boot = *Combat helmet Behind the Scenes *The COG Armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. *In Alicia Velera's concept art, she is depicted wearing a similar helmet to that of the Onyx Guard's. *Before the release of Gears of War 3, manny fans believed Clayton Carmine originally, was going to wear the third variation helmet as it went in order in the previous games with Anthony Carmine wearing the first variant and Benjamin Carmine wearing the second variant. References Category:Armor Category:COG